1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a Bluetooth device, more particularly to a Bluetooth device capable of turning the power on or off by a rotating member, and being clipped on the clothes when the power is on.
2. Related Art
Currently, the Bluetooth devices sold in the market are used for wireless transmission between different devices, such as sound transmission between the earphone and the mobile phone. As shown in FIG. 1, a clip 2 is provided on a back side of a Bluetooth device 1 for users to clip the Bluetooth device 1 onto the clothes. On the other hand, due to the clip, the Bluetooth device is unable to effectively reduce its volume. With a trend of compact size for 3C products, an improvement for reducing its volume should be considered. In addition, the power button 3 of the Bluetooth device 1 is exposed to the outer surface thereof, which may cause users to easy touch or push accidentally, so as to bother the user.